A tremendous amount of transaction and interaction data is collected by a number of different entities. Often, the data is overwhelming to intake, process, analyze. That is, the amount of data (medical or pharmacy) was too large to derive meaningful information to adequately detect fraud, waste or abuse in medical services or pharmaceutical services. Nonetheless, the data in the field of healthcare should be analyzed to check for potential fraud, waste or abuse.